You don't have to jump to fly with me
by Hyperdrive 24
Summary: eveyone at Fairy Tail were having a normal day untill a stranger bearsts through the doors to the guild and for tells of Dragons in the east. thus plunging our friends into an all now perral againts a nother enemy to protect eachother.
1. DRAGONS! 1

Yo! Yo! This is my first fairy tail fanfic and I hope you shall all enjoy!

The guild was filled with the same old noise and clatter (moat of which was coming from Natsu and gray fighting). Lucy and Levy were chatting to Mirajane and Erza was sat with Wendy and Gajeel. Master Makarov was on the bar counter drinking a large mug of ale.

The doors to the guild flung open with a loud bang. A deathly silence fell over Fairy Tail. Natsu and Gray froze in mid fight watching with everyone else as a man with rose hair like Natsu's stepped into the guild with a black and white exceed trotting at his ankles. The two strangers walked right up to master Makarov. Makarov looked at them and said nothing. The man wore a black coat much like Natsu's but had a high neck that covered half his face.

"Makarov I have news from the east". He said. His voice sounded a little feminine but too deep to be a woman's.

"Go on". Makarov said drinking from his mug.

"Dragons are on the move". He said. The entire of Fairy tail was shocked and in seconds Gejeel, Wendy and Natsu were bombarding the man with questions.

"Dragons! Have you seen a sky Dragon called Grandine?" Wendy squeaked.

"Metalicana, an iron Dragon?" Gajeel snapped.

"Igneel, have you seen Igneell!?" Natsu yelled.

"Be silent! And let the man finish". Makarov shouted at them shooting a look at Natsu for him to back down. Which he did.

"Thank you Makarov". The man said. Turning to the rest of the guild he continued. "As all of you do not know my name it Tsunami and I have been researching and tracking Dragons for the past twenty years and exclusively since the year 777 when they all vanished". Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel all gulped in anticipation. "Now the Dragons are on the move in the east, this may be a good thing and most of the first generation of Dragon slayers might be overjoyed to hear this but let me make this very clear and you all must remember it. I know some Dragons are kind to humans but most others would kill you with no second thought. And you must not approach one. Do you understand me!?" Tsunami looked at the three Dragon slayers when he said this.

The first to do anything were Happy, Carla and Lily who padded up to the exceed by Tsunami's ankles.

"How come you're with this guy? I mean aren't exceeds with Dragon slayers?" said Happy tilting his head to the side.

"Yes I have been meaning to ask that as well". Lily said nodding and folding his arms.

"It is very unusual for a exceed to travel with someone other than a Dragon slayer". Carla said placing a paw on her hip and holding out her other one.

"Well- um- I". The exceed stuttered looking up at Tsunami for what to do.

"It's ok it would be in their best interest to know". Tsunami said with a reassuring look in his eyes.

"Right!" said the exceed using his flying magic to hover at Tsunami's head height. "Right, listen up all of yaz Tsunami here is a dragon slayer so ya betta not mess with 'im got it!" he then added "And my name is Storm, RIGHT!" He pointed to the guild in an accusing manner.

"HE'S A WHHAAATT!?" Yelled everyone in Fairy Tail, the loudest being Fairy Tail's three Dragon slayers.

End of chapter one hope you liked.


	2. An Egg 2

**Chapter two here we go!**

* * *

"YOU'RE A WHAAATTT!?" As the yelling died down Tsunami gave an exasperated sigh.

"Right, that's not all Tsunami's the Ocean Dragon Slayer". Said Storm with a proud smile. Natsu's Gajeel's and Wendy's jaws dropped so did most jaws in the guild. Makarov cleared his throat.

"We need to go now Storm". Tsunami said walking to the doors.

"Ah- Right!" Storm said following him.

"Are you shore you don't want to stay longer?" Mirajane asked.

"Yeah you only stayed five minutes this time". Said Laxus.

"Quite, thank you for the offer but I have someone else to visit". Tsunami said

"And who would that be?" said Laxus narrowing his eyes at the back of Tsunami's head.

"Gildarts". Tsunami said going out the door. Everyone was gobsmacked. Natsu clenched his fists and ran out the door following them.

"Come on Happy". He called over his shoulder.

"Aye sir!" Happy called back to him and flew after Natsu leaving the guild in silence.

"I don't like that guy, he's hiding something". Laxus said to Makarov.

"We all have something we hide Laxus". He replied. Laxus gave a snort and went to the S-class board to pick a job.

* * *

Natsu and Happy sneaked along behind Tsunami and Storm all the way up to Gildarts little hut. Tsunami stopped at its door and raising a hand rapped on the thick wood. Happy and Natsu dashed behind a tree when Stom looked over his shoulder. Natsu and Happy peeped round its trunk and watched as Tsunami waited for a moment, when Gildarts opened the door Tsunami pulled the neck of his coat down, when Gildarts saw his face he smiled at him put a hand on Tsunami's shoulder and lead him inside closing the door behind them. Natsu was shocked Tsunami looked just like him but maybe a little older.

Natsu and Happy crept closer so they were squatting under the window (Well Natsu was squatting Happy didn't have to being a cat and all). Natsu pressed his ear to the stone trying to hear what it was they were talking about.

"So what have you been up to Fuyu?" came Gildarts voice.

"Don't call me Fuyu and you know full well what I have been up to". Snapped Tsunami's voice. Nastu strained to hear more. Happy was fidgeting decide him.

"What can you hear Natsu"? He pestered. Natsu shushed him with his hand he heard them speaking.

"I was just trying to be polite no need to bit my head off Fuyu". Gildarts laughed.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Tsunami yelled making Gildarts laugh louder. How did Gildarts know this guy? Natsu wondered.

"HA-HA-okay, okay so what have you found?" said Gildarts.

"Not much, I know the Dragons are planning something but the way they are acting it's like they are protecting something but I can't say for certain what it is". Tsunami said.

"What do you think it is?" Gildarts asked.

"Me- well I recon it's a Dragon's egg the first one to be laid in a thousand years". He said "That's what I gathered from what they said but they didn't say much". Natsu eyes widened when he heard this.

"What is it Natsu, what did they say, what is it?" Happy yammered on but Natsu didn't hear him. _A- a thousand_ _y-years. H-he's talked to the Dragons_! Natsu's mind was racing with all this information it was the most he had ever had about the Dragons.

* * *

**End of chapter two. R&R.**

**Hope you liked it.**


	3. Off they go again

Chapter three I'm all fired up!

Sweat ran down Natsu's face had he really just heard that atoll and tried to convice himself that he hadn't until it was confirmed that he had when Gildarts next spoke.

"Are you going to find them again?" he said he sounded worried.

"Yes I am which means we should go now. Come along Storm. See you around Gildarts". Tsunami said. Natsu heard the shuffling of feet.

"But you've only been here five minutes". Gildarts protested still sounding worried.

"All the more reason for me to leave". Tsunami replied. The door creaked open Natsu and Happy scuttled back over to the tree and hid there.

"You know you two can be so alike and yet so different". Gild arts said Natsu watched as he leaned down and gave Tsunami a hug and a pat on the head for Storm. Then they went on their way walking up the road. A few feet after passing the tree Tsunami stopped.

"How long do you plan on following us Natsu Dragneel?" he said not looking at them. Happy and Natsu came out of hiding and stepped onto the road.

"How do you know my Name?" Natsu asked looking at him.

"Oh I know all about you". Tsunami answered with a sigh. Storm was looking from Natsu to Tsunami.

"How and why do you look like me?" Natsu said confused with what was going on.

"That is a story for another time". He said and started walking again Natsu was about to follow when he added. "But if you insist on following me I will be at Magnolia station in one hour". Natsu dashed back to Fairy Tail. He ran strait to Makarov.

"Old man I want to go with that Tsunami guy!" he was panting heavily from running.

"No you are not to go alone with that man". Makarov said.

"But-!" Natsu started.

"NO NATSU!" Makarov cut him off. Natsu was shaking and was about to say something when-

"Master I shall go with him". Erza said in a calm voice.

"Yeah I will too". Said Gray.

"I-I will too". Said Wendy.

"Guess I will". Said Gajeel.

"Yeah me too". Said Lucy.

"There now Master he will not be going alone". Erza said folding her arms across her chest. A large grin spread over Natsu's face. Makarov was trying to find another argument but seeing all those kids standing there with a determination written all over their faces.

"Fine just get going already, damn brats!" he yelled everyone in the guild started laughing.

Tsunami and Storm were at the station a bag of food was draped over Tsunami's shoulder.

"He will come won't he?" asked Storm looking at him with worry in his eyes.

"Yes if he's anything like me then he will". Said tsunami adjusting the bag. He heard the clatter of feet on stone and the sound of a cart. "You know I only meant for you to come along but I suppose this will have to do". Tsunami turned round looking at the mages in front of him.

"Right!" Said Storm.

End of chapter three. Hope you liked and R&R.


End file.
